The Heart of the Tortured
by cocoidie-18
Summary: The actions of Declan Petrolia, taken to save his family, only destroyed them. Now it is up to Remus Lupin to save Nadine Petrolia from the Dementor's Kiss. But as his quest leads him deeper into a horrible secret, can he discover the truth in time?
1. Old Aquaintences & New Beginnings

A/N: At the Heart of Untouchable was the almost original title for this story. It was the last in a trilogy, now being adapted to stand alone. I began writing this about three years ago so it is very AU but still worth reading. ;-)

* * *

**Summary: **Remus' quest to save Nadine Petrolia leads him deeper and deeper into the horrible secret. Closer to the secret plans and the links of fate between her, her father and Draco Malfoy… but will he learn the truth before it's too late?

**The Heart of the Tortured**

**Chapter 1 – **Old Acquaintances & New Beginnings

_Dear Remus,__I happened to come across this while visiting Cornelius Fudge (who, as you know, is now the Minister of Wizarding Justice) and I thought it necessary to give it to you. Perhaps some unanswered questions can be resolved. _

_A memorandum sent from the court of the honourable Harold Flacon on the 15__th__ June regarding the sentencing of the criminal Nadine Petrolia._

_Charge: The torture and killing of Muggles and Muggle-sympathisers, harbouring dangerous criminals, resisting arrest and causing serious injury or death to ten Aurors._

_Sentence: The Dementors Kiss. To be carried out on the 7__th__ July 2000._

_As you see, there is not much time as it is the 28__th__ June. It is up to you what you do with this information._

_Arthur Weasley._

Remus slowly dropped the letter on the table next to him, confused as to why Arthur was sharing this information with him. He didn't know all that much about Nadine, other than the fact that she was a friend of Nymphadora's. She had been a Ravenclaw, and a year ahead of Nymphadora in school. Shortly after her graduation she had become a Death Eater. This was nine years after Voldemort had disappeared. Nine years after James and Lily had been killed. The Death Eaters had been quiet since that night, so many of them thought Voldemort had been defeated. There was still the occasional attack on Muggles, but nothing like what had gone on at the height of Voldemort's reign. This is what confused Remus the most, why had Nadine willingly joined a powerless and leaderless group?

Remus got up and went to the bookshelf, pulling out a photo album and flipping through it until he came to his graduation photos. He flicked past them a few pages and there it was, the only picture he had of her. It was the day James and Lily had their engagement party. There was James on the left, grinning and waving at him, shooting sidewards glances down the line. Sirius was next to him, laughing, with his arm over Portia's shoulders as she watched James and Lily, her eyes shining with amusement. Remus' own image stood next to her and was smiling that same half-smile. Next down the line was the object of James' sidelong looks, Lily. Smiling warmly and furtively returning James' look. Last in the line was Peter, looking small and insignificant. A surge of anger coursed through Remus when he saw Peter. The traitor. Last of all, in front of him, Portia and Sirius were Nymphadora and Nadine, sitting on Mr Tonks' knee with an arm each around his neck, mouths open wide in a soundless song. They were best friends at school, although Nadine had been a year ahead of Nymphadora. He remembered vaguely how happy and friendly she seemed back then, how had it happened? When had she changed so much that she became a Death Eater? Those were questions only she could answer and those answers needed to be given, if only for Nymphadora's sake. What happened the year after Nadine's graduation when she had disappeared? What changed her so much during that time to cause her to resurface as one of Voldemort's most radical supporters?

Three years had passed since Dumbledore had been murdered, leaving the Order of the Phoenix without a leader. It had been Arthur who had taken over, as he had been in the best position to do so. They had also been forced to find a new headquarters. Because of its solitary location, the new place would have been too much hassle to put under the same protection spell that had hidden Grimmauld Place so it had other defences. It was an old place out of London close to Southend; Remus suspected it had last been used as a workhouse. For though it was larger than Grimmauld Place, to everyone's disgust it was in worse condition than Grimmauld Place had ever been, which meant the cleaning had had to start all over again. It had first sarcastically been called Phoenix Manor but the name had stuck. Remus came to the manor in search of Arthur.

He stood in the entrance hall of the Order of the Pheonix headquarters, waiting nervously. Why had Arthur told him about Nadine? Should he tell Nymphadora? First of all, he needed to confront Arthur.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione's voice rang out and Remus turned to see her waving at him from the second floor landing.

"Hermione, I haven't been your teacher for six years. How many times must I ask you to call me Remus?"

Hermione grinned. "Sorry, Remus."

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"Oh," Hermione squinted at Remus as she thought. "I think he is in the kitchen, he was reading the newspaper when I last saw him."

"Thank you." Remus moved off towards the kitchen determined to confront Arthur.

"Any news?" Arthur asked as he glanced up from the paper to see Remus enter the room.

"Nothing since I had to give up my efforts with the werewolves," Remus sighed.

"Yes it was becoming increasingly too unsafe. What with the dangerous sway Greyback has managed to gain."

"Yes. Arthur, about the owl you sent me…"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. His hair had continued to retreat with the years and the top of his shining scalp was very much visible through the fading redness of his hair. "Remus, what would you have me do? I have so much to do otherwise I would never have burdened you with this. I know you think I should have told Tonks not you, but you know her. I remember something, overhearing something, it may be nothing but still… I need you to make sure I'm wrong. Make sure the Ministry has nothing to do with this."

"How can I do this? With my… condition, no one will want to talk to me. Why not get Kingsley? He is an Auror."

"I am aware of what Kingsley is Remus; I need someone with an open mind on this. Because of Kingsley's position he can't be."

Remus could think of nothing to say, so he nodded grimly.

"What is the time?" Arthur asked wearily.

"About 10:30."

Remus watched with sympathy as Arthur shot out of his chair and dashed off. Suddenly there was a crash, and Molly Weasley screeched from upstairs.

"Tonks! Do _try_ to be careful!"

Remus entered the entrance hall to see an apologetic Tonks trying to stand the heavy umbrella stand back up.

"I'll help," Remus offered, stepping forward and grabbing hold of the ugly elephant foot stand.

"Thanks, Remus… how'd she know it was me?"

"No idea," he answered with a hint of cynicism in his voice.

When they got it upright Remus stood there uncomfortably for a few moments as Tonks waited, sensing something was wrong. Taking a deep breath Remus finally said, "Nymphadora, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"It's Tonks, but… sure," Tonks replied with a frown, unsure where the conversation was leading.

"Ok, er… well, you see… Nymphadora," Remus took her hands and looked into her eyes intensely. "Nadine is in Azkaban." Tonks went white and tried to pull away. "Wait! They're going to give her the Dementors Kiss."

Tonks pulled her hands away from Remus. "Good," she whispered, turning around, she opened the front door and ran.

"Well, that went splendidly," Remus said to him self sarcastically.

"Did Tonks just leave? Pity," a voice said from directly behind Remus, which made him jump.

"I thought you were leaving, Arthur," Remus stated turning to face the tired wizard.

"No, I am just disorganised," Arthur sighed with a small smile.

That afternoon, after trying unsuccessfully to talk to Tonks, and against his better judgment, Remus found himself travelling to Azkaban. He followed his two Auror guides through the maze of dark, dank corridors with a feeling of unease. The Dementors might be gone, but the air of misery certainly wasn't. Finally the Aurors stopped and one pointed to the cell to his left before they moved away to give Remus and the cell's occupant some semblance of privacy.

She sat on the bed. Two green eyes stared out at him from underneath matted and dirty hair, the sharp angles of her shoulder blades obvious through the thin, old shift she wore. Suddenly she spoke. "Who are you?"

"I am Remus Lupin, Nadine."

"Ah, yes. I heard many things about you at Hogwarts. One of the infamous Marauders," she said mockingly. After a moment's silence Nadine asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To find out the truth."

Nadine snorted in amusement. "Do you want the truth or a reason to feel better about yourself? What is it you came here expecting to find?"

"Well I… I guess I came to see you."

Anger flared in Nadine's eyes. "Now you have seen me. So go." She turned away and stared at the wall of her cell.

Remus was unsure what to do; he noticed one of the Aurors had stayed close and was coming closer as their face changed, revealing an angry Tonks. "How dare you!"

Recognising the voice something flashed across Nadine's face but it was gone too quickly for Remus to identify it. "Still harbouring that secret crush, Nymphadora?" She turned in time to see Remus' expression and smirked. "Perhaps not so secret after all… Interesting."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you, ever called you a friend. You're nothing, nothing but a murderer and a liar," Tonks said vehemently.

"Then why are you here?" Nadine replied angrily.

"To make sure you're getting all that you deserve." This said, Tonks whirled around and stalked off down the corridor.

Remus stood watching Tonks walk away bewildered, when Nadine's voice cut through his thoughts, "Go after your _girlfriend_ and leave me alone, would you."

Remus ignored her remark. "What happened to you, Nadine? Why did you join that group of madmen and murderers?" he asked softly, his eyes still following Tonks' retreating back.

Nadine sighed. "Nothing. I never changed, Remus; I just did what I had to. Voldemort was so powerful it was inevitable that he would come back. No one can stand against him."

"You're wrong. I do, the Order does and Harry… young Harry, he is alone in ways no one can change. Not until we have won and defeated Voldemort."

Nadine snorted in amused disbelief, "What makes you think you can win, that you will?"

Remus turned to face her then and looked her straight in the eye. "Because we have to."

Remus sat at the kitchen table of Phoenix Manor deep in thought. Something about what Nadine had said was bothering him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He sat there hunched over a cup of tea, staring into it blindly when Harry entered, poured himself a glass of water and sat down beside him.

"What's eating you?" he asked, making Remus jump.

"Oh, Harry. I was just… thinking."

"What about?"

"Something someone said."

Realizing he wasn't going to find out much more than that, Harry changed the subject. "So, what do you think about Malfoy's disappearing act?"

"Disappearing act?"

"You haven't heard? Ron's really worked up about it. He killed a Muggle woman who apparently helped him, why we'll never know… and now he's run off. I bet Voldemort is fuming." Harry smirked to himself, his smug smile turning to shock when Remus stood suddenly and slammed his fists on the table.

"That's it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It was a clue, maybe unintentional but there it is!" Remus strode toward the door of the kitchen without a glance or word of farewell to Harry, Harry's eyes following him in bewilderment as he tried to comprehend exactly what had just happened.

Remus was heading for the door so purposely that he almost ran into Tonks.

"Whoa, Remus! What's the hurry?" she smiled up at him.

"She said 'Voldemort', Nymphadora!" Remus cried clasping her hands, simultaneously making Tonks' heart jump with confusion and soar with happiness at his touch.

"Tonks," she corrected automatically. "Who?" she added, peering up into Remus' face, trying to understand.

"Nadine," Remus answered. "You know what it means," he added insistently.

Tonks' eyes flickered with comprehension before clouding over. "Do I?" she asked defiantly.

Remus sighed, dropping her hands. "I'll talk to you later," he said turning away from her and heading out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Nothing," Tonks said shortly, fleeing from the room.

_That was definitely not nothing,_ Harry thought, finishing his water and picking up his coat. He considered chasing after Tonks and finding out what was wrong but decided against it. He had to get home.

* * *

So there's chapter 1. Coming up in chapter two: Remus digs deeper than Harry would like, and we find Draco amused, mystified and horrified all at once.

Please review and read on, or read on and review!


	2. Evidence Gathering

A/N: Hey guys, I had to resubmit this chapter as I had accidentally left something in from the old version of this story. So info I forgot to mention: The story is set a couple of years after Harry and friends graduated. It is close to canon up to the sixth book, but completely AU from the seventh.

* * *

**Chapter 2** – Evidence Gathering

After leaving the Manor, Remus set about to finding what had happened the day Nadine had disappeared. It was frustratingly difficult, made even more so by the fact that no one wanted to talk to him. On account of his being a werewolf. After an hour of fruitless research, Remus decided another approach was needed. Who did he trust that would be able to access the information he needed? One name sprung to mind quickly, the name he had given Arthur. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

It took him another hour to locate Kingsley, which to Remus' slight irritation was back where he had started, at Phoenix Manor.

"Kingsley, could I have a word if you don't mind?" he called as he strode past where Kingsley was talking to a small witch Remus didn't recognise.

"This had better be good," Kingsley growled at the interruption as he entered the kitchen a moment later.

Remus proceeded to fill him in on all that he knew, which was basically that he suspected Nadine wasn't quite as a devout follower of Voldemort as they had thought.

"You're telling me, that you believe this because she said his name?" Kingsley asked severely. "Pretty flimsy reasoning there."

"I know, but you knew her better than I… and it's all I have."

"I can get you her address, but unless you can find more solid proof of your claims, that is as far as I can go… I don't want to lose my job for a Death Eater."

Remus beamed at Kingsley gratefully, "I wouldn't ask you to."

* * *

For the past week, Draco had been amused, mystified, horrified and all three at once. After replying to an ad in the Daily Prophet (with a false name of course), he had moved into an apartment with a witch named Phoebe Ainsley, she was stranger than all the Weasley's put together. She had some incredibly annoying qualities, but there was nowhere else for him to go so he had to put up with it. She had Arthur Weasley's obsession with muggles, one of the first things she said to Draco was one of those annoying "Did you know…" comments that you can never really reply to without pretending to be mildly interested. Draco was not of course interested and didn't hesitate to point that fact out, but to his immeasurable annoyance this didn't seem to faze her or curb her enthusiasm in relating to him her vast stores of useless information that Draco really didn't care to know.

"That is quite vulgar," he remarked with disgust as he listened to the lyrics of the strange muggle music that his flatmate was playing.

"Oh, come on Jules, grow a sense of humour," Phoebe grinned at him.

Draco's lip curled involuntarily at the pet name Phoebe had come to inflict on him. His new name was Julian Lucian (yes, yes very original) though it did not matter how many times he reminded her, she refused to understand. He had also changed his hair to dark brown, almost black but that was as far as he could bear to go. Less than a month ago he had fled the service of the Dark Lord. His reasons were complicated but it all revolved around the time he spent living with a muggle. She had surprised him and stolen his wand, and he had gotten to know and even respect her, though he'd never admit it. Then in order to scare Draco into service the Dark Lord… it was unspeakable. Suffice it to say it did the opposite. So now he was wanted by the Aurors and Death Eaters alike.

Phoebe on the other hand, was a brunette of average height and build; her face was fairly average too. However Draco noted, it made her somewhat attractive, as everything seemed to fit. He first observed she had blue eyes, but now he wasn't sure; yesterday they were green. Her nose was small and slightly upturned, and her mouth was nothing special unless she put lip-gloss on, which was the only kind of make-up she seemed to wear.

The song had finally ended, and Draco, realising how hungry he was, went to the kitchen. Draco shook his head as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, that music made him realise why he used to kill muggles. If he ever went back to that way of life, those singers were going to be the first to go.

Another song had started and after listening for a moment Draco had had enough. "That's it! I can't take anymore, turn it off!" Draco snapped irritably.

"Ok, ok," Phoebe grumbled, disappointed that Draco didn't share her enthusiasm.

After quite an awkward hour or so of silence, Phoebe shyly struck up a conversation, which to Draco's surprise he found mildly interesting. They discussed their views on Muggles and though he didn't agree with her neutral attitude he found he enjoyed debating the issue with her.

* * *

Remus entered the warm living room of his small house and paused as he noticed Harry's scowl, thinking something might be wrong. But seeing the other two's hysterics, shrugged it off and continued to his bedroom. Harry's annoyance didn't last very long, and though he tried to fight it a smile cracked his face.

"I thought Ginny was coming over as well?" Remus questioned as he re-entered the small living room.

"Oh, yeah," Ron gasped. "Mum needed help with a cleaning spree, and you know how she is. Poor Ginny didn't have a chance."

"So, why aren't you three helping?" Remus asked sternly, the severity of which was ruined by his slight smile.

Ron looked a bit sheepish as he answered, "Well Fred and George informed us of the situation and we have all been too busy to drop by."

"Good thing you're not busy now then isn't it?" Remus reasoned, smiling at Ron's pained expression.

"Harry, could you grab your coat? I need you to come with me."

"I'll come!" Ron volunteered eagerly.

"Sorry Ron, I need Harry for this."

This wasn't true, he didn't need anyone to come with him really, but Remus felt closest to Harry and he really didn't want to do this alone.

"Great," Ron muttered as he and Hermione got up and left for the Burrow.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked seriously.

"Evidence gathering."

Harry and Remus found themselves in a small alley in London after they had finally located the address Kingsley had given Remus. The building was old, and made of brick and mortar. Most of the windows were cracked, if not broken, and one corner of the building was crumbling away. There were a few holes where a brick or two had disintegrated completely. They entered the building and cautiously tested each step as they made their way to the third floor. Looking around with a growing sense of unease, Harry noted the white walls, almost yellow with water damage and the empty globe sockets that said there was once electricity. They completed their climb and started down the gloomy corridor, squinting to make out weak or missing floorboards.

"How could anyone live here?" Harry asked quietly, as if a raised voice would bring the building down around them.

Remus did not reply. The address in his hand, he moved to a door on his right, halfway down the corridor.

"This is it," he said, checking the number against the paper he had in his hand.

Reaching out he pushed on the door and it swung slowly open, revealing complete darkness.

"Lumos," Harry muttered, raising his wand.

The light revealed it was not quite as dark as they had first thought; the walls were just painted black. Remus looked around the room to locate candles and a whole manner of unpleasant things glared back at them from their jars. Harry was almost relieved when he saw a box of them sitting on the table. Almost, because he remembered they were finding the candles so they could search through those things. Remus lit them and passed them to Harry who shoved each one into the various candlesticks scattered around the room.

The room lit looked no better than it did dark. Flickering shadows hinted at unpleasant things that they were most likely going to accidentally stick their hands in.

"What kind of evidence are we looking for here?" Harry asked in disgusted fascination.

Remus sighed, "I'll know when we find it."

"Ok," Harry said slowly, giving Remus the benefit of the doubt.

They very carefully searched the room they had discovered to be the living room and found… nothing. The other rooms were all the same. The one thing Harry found, Remus picked up sadly and said, more to himself than Harry, "Please don't mean what I think you mean."

It was a box, the size of a matchbox. Made of willow, it had small intricate designs etched on the lid. Remus opened it carefully and found a small portrait of a fifteen-year-old Nadine and a ring that he knew well. It had belonged to William Howard, a Muggle-born wizard with a rich family. He had often told everyone he came into contact with that the ring had been in his family for generations and he was going to give it to the one he was going to marry. Everyone thought it would be Nadine until she disappeared. William had taken it hard, and had told Remus he was going to find her. That was the last time anyone had seen him alive.

"Nadine has some explaining to do," Remus said finally in anger, surprising Harry who had never seen him this mad before.

"There's one more room, but it's locked. None of the spells I've tried have worked," Harry told Remus, looking at him with a worried expression. He still wasn't sure what all this was about. From what he could tell, Nadine, the woman who lived here, was a Death Eater and an old acquaintance of Remus'.

Remus closed the box and put it in his pocket before striding past Harry to the locked door, pulling out his wand and blasting it off its hinges, the force making the whole building shake dangerously.

"It's open," Remus observed calmly, though he had been a little shaken at how much the building had vibrated.

The room they stared into now was shocking. Not because it was incredibly horrible, but because of the pastel pink walls, stuffed animals on the shelves, the brightly coloured bedspread and the bookshelves full of books.

It was like it belonged to a totally different person. It was disconcerting.

"Huh…" Harry said mouth open, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Start searching," Remus stepped into the room and moved slowly to a dressing table on his right.

Despite the décor, there was not much in the way of personal items. They found a jewellery box, hairbrush and other small bits and pieces but nothing that Remus seemed to find useful.

"We've looked everywhere, Remus. There's nothing," Harry sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

Remus sat on the bed next to Harry and put his head in his hands. "I think you're… wrong." He was looking through his fingers at the bedside table. Getting down on his knees he ran his hands over table… nothing. He then got out his wand and found something. It was obscure, a twisted little concealment spell. After a little experimenting he lifted the charm and revealed a drawer but there was no handle or crack wide enough to prise open. Remus was getting frustrated, nothing he was trying worked.

"Maybe there's a catch or trigger somewhere," Harry suggested.

After running his hands up and down the table, and three splinters later, Remus did indeed find a tiny metal latch near the front right leg of the table. He flicked it and the drawer popped open.

"Here we go," Remus breathed, pulling the drawer out as far as it would go.

He pulled out a photo album, notebook and a diary, which he set aside. Then he pulled out various documents and letters, they held some interesting information that the Ministry might find useful. Remus picked them up and skimmed through them a moment. Harry waited patiently until Remus put them down and turned back to the drawer.

It was now empty, apart from some scraps of paper and dust there was nothing left. Remus started to close the drawer and narrowed his eyes. Reopening the drawer he felt the bottom.

"Can you find me a knife? Something sharp?" Remus asked Harry, not looking up from his examination of the drawer.

Harry got up and looked around; on the top of a chest of drawers he found a letter opener and brought it back to where Remus was kneeling.

"Here," he said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

Remus forced the blade under the bottom of the drawer and jerked it back and forth until it lifted. Underneath was a small compartment, out of which Remus pulled an envelope, a letter. He pulled a single sheet of paper out and started reading; he was shocked and angered by what he read.

"Nadine…" he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

"We need to go to Azkaban."

A/N: Coming soon, Chapter 3 - Pride & Prejudice: the one where Draco discovers an unpleasant truth.


	3. Pride & Prejudice

**Chapter 3** - Pride and Prejudice

For the past few days, something had been bothering Draco. Phoebe Ainsley... the name was familiar. Ainsley... Ainsley! Now he remembered, Marcus Ainsley! Oh, oh no.

"Hey Jules?"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying. "Yes Phoebe?" he asked pleasantly, his eyes darted quickly around the room as he considered his options.

"My book club is coming over tomorrow," she said, pulling a few plates out of the cupboard she was cleaning.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Marcus Ainsley by any chance, would you?" Draco's smiled menacingly at her back, his hand gripping his wand.

Phoebe froze for a second before answering, "Who?" in an unconvincingly calm voice.

Draco snorted in disbelief before getting off the couch and backing towards his room, not taking his eyes off her. "I'll just be going then."

"All right, yes. He's my cousin," Phoebe said getting up and turning to face Draco. "For a while now I have been trying to find the words to tell you everything; ever since you first walked in the door I knew who you were, Draco Malfoy. I just had to be sure of what you are."

"What? How... why should I trust you? You have lied to me since day one."

"If I was working for Voldemort, do you really think you'd still be here?" She noticed his wince when she said the name. "Yes, I am not afraid of a name. You know you're on Voldemort's wanted, preferred dead list. As for how I knew, come on Draco; you come from a very wealthy and powerful Pureblood family. Did you really think different coloured hair was going to erase your family resemblance to your father?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked in frustration.

"Stay, come to the meeting. You'll get your answers."

"No, I want you to tell me. Now." Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Phoebe's face.

Phoebe's reaction was to pull out her own wand and throw it at Draco's feet. "You have my wand, will you attack an unarmed witch?"

Draco laughed. "You're a fool. Stupefy!"

He was moving before Phoebe hit the floor, entering his room and throwing what he couldn't bear to lose in a suitcase. He was ready in minutes. He shrunk and put his luggage in his pocket before opening the front door. A man stood there with a startled expression, his fist raised to knock. He saw Phoebe's prone body and recovered faster than Draco, hitting him with the stunning curse before he could raise his own wand.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His ribs throbbed painfully as he shifted in his seat. When his eyes finally focused he saw he was still in the living room. He tried to stand up but discovered he was securely tied to a kitchen chair. He clenched his teeth at the wave of pain the sudden movement caused, managing to not cry out. There were at least ten people surrounding him.

Phoebe stepped into Draco's view, smiling. "I'm not your enemy."

Draco tried for a sarcastic smile and pointedly looked down at his restraints. "Oh really?"

Phoebe ignored him and turned to the others in the room. "Ok, now we can begin," she said brightly.

"Why is he here? We should just kill him," one of the men snarled.

"Because he can help us, have you managed to contact the Order of the Phoenix yet?" Phoebe retorted with one eyebrow raised.

The man sat back grudgingly as Draco tried to sit forward in protest. "What? Why would I help you do that? What makes you even think I could?"

"Well, we know Dumbledore was the leader of the Order, but since his death we have been unable to determine who has taken over. They have become very cautious. Every attempt at contact, every owl has come back unsuccessful."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"We want to join forces with the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort is planning something huge, they'll need our help."

"Make no mistake; we think Voldemort has the right idea. But killing every Muggle in sight is not going to change anything for the better," said a woman with dark hair and intense brown eyes.

Phoebe rose and started pacing using her hands to emphasise her words. "We do not want to bar them from our world completely, but to give power back to the Purebloods. We should have more say in what affects us than some Muggle-born fools who do not know our ways and traditions."

"I will say it again, what does this have to do with me!" Draco hissed struggling a little against his bonds.

"Who was Dumbledore's greatest supporter and undoubtedly has contact at least, with the Order?"

"That would be the Great and Wonderful Potter," Draco supplied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You and he and his friends have never really seen eye to eye have you?"

"And?"

"And, if you allow yourself to be seen, recognised in a public place, who would be first on the scene?"

"No, oh no. You don't know what you are asking me! I'd be dead before I got near them. The Dark Lord would make sure of that."

Phoebe smirked, which made Draco feel akin to a caged rabbit... or ferret. "Draco, who said I was asking? Your dying is a risk we are willing to take."

Draco glanced around the room at the approving and unsympathetic faces. "I'm going to die," he lamented mournfully.

Draco was still tied to the kitchen chair, as Phoebe closed the door behind the last member of the "book club". He had to admit Phoebe was a lot smarter than he had thought. Which was probably why he was tied to a chair.

"Would you mind untying me?" He tugged at the ropes half-heartedly. "Can I at least be comfortable in my last hours?" he added, his irritation evident in his voice.

"I don't see why not. I mean, where are you going to go? I have your wand." She smirked at his anger _(a bloody woman had stolen his bloody wand... again!)_, before her face softened a little. "Draco, it isn't that I don't like you, you understand." Phoebe started; referring to the role he had been "volunteered" for, "but we really need to contact the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh, I understand. You are the perfect Slytherin."

Phoebe nodded it was a compliment.

"But I will never understand your taste in music," Draco commented with a slight smile.

"I don't hate Muggles..." Phoebe started, when there was a knock at the door. "Simon must have forgot his scarf again," she grinned disappearing to the entrance. She was back a few seconds later, pointing her wand at Draco she said the unbinding spell. "Quick!" she hissed, "go to your room and lock the door."

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused, standing up to tower over the shorter woman.

"Just go!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just trust me would you?" she pleaded shoving him gently in the direction of his room.

Draco went to his room and locked the door cursing himself; he had been a complete git. Stupid and arrogant, and now it looked like it had got him a whole lot of trouble. He just hoped he'd get through it alive, he had never seen that look on Phoebe's face before. He crept to the door and looked through the keyhole, he could just see the door and watched as Phoebe opened it. His blood ran cold as he recognised the man who entered, Marcus Ainsley had stepped into the living area and was casually scanning it.

Marcus Ainsley had also been a Slytherin, but not a particularly important one. He was however, someone to be avoided at all costs for his spiteful mean streak was well known. At school, even other Slytherins had avoided him. He had brown hair, a large nose that had been broken at least once, thin lips and small, cruel eyes. He was heavily built and muscular; combined with his short stature it made him seem clumsy and awkward.

Of course, how could he be so stupid! Draco's chest tightened with fear, _I'm done for,_ he thought.

"How are you dear cousin?" Marcus asked pleasantly his voice dripping with insincerity.

Phoebe snorted. "Dear? Cut the crap Marcus, so you've found me. What are you going to do?"

Marcus snorted in amusement. "Please Phoebe, you aren't that important. I hear you have a new roommate. Is he in?" Marcus asked keeping up the act, still searching with his eyes.

"No he's out. I don't know when he'll be back." Phoebe was a convincing liar, but not convincing enough.

Marcus grinned at her and stroked her cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that," his hand moved suddenly to grip her neck and he slammed her against the wall. "I don't believe you," he said quietly in her ear.

His hand still gripping Phoebe's neck, Marcus turned slightly to see the room. "Oh Draco? I know you're here. If you come out now, I just might give you a swift death then give you to The Dark Lord. You know, he misses you _dearly_."

"I told you he's not here," Phoebe managed to choke.

Marcus' face clouded over with anger as he drew back his fist and slammed it into her face, his other hand still gripping her neck. She screamed and there was an audible snap of her nose breaking. She sobbed, tears and blood running down her face then she was silent, shaking with the effort to stay so.

Draco thought quickly. There was no cover in his room and he was defenceless. There was only one exit, and Marcus was standing in front of it. Very carefully he unlocked the door, took a deep breath and pulled it open, running for the couch and diving behind it.

"Crucio!"

Marcus swore when his spell missed its target.

From his hiding place, Draco judged the distance he'd have to cross to reach Marcus. He would never make it. He glanced over the couch to where Marcus stood, holding Phoebe in front of him as a human shield.

"You're not getting out of this Draco, so why not give up?"

Draco didn't answer, his mind going into overdrive, his panic chasing any useful thoughts out of his head.

Marcus laughed, and Draco peered over the couch again as it became a strange squeek. He gave an involuntary grimace of sympathy as Phoebe, who had taken the opportunity Marcus's focus on Draco bought, grabbed and twisted his family jewels. Marcus reacted by unwrapping his hands from around her neck and stomach to grab her wrist. Phoebe turned, breaking his hold, punched him in the stomach and using his own momentum to push his head down, she brought her knee up to meet it. Marcus staggered; his eyes watering in pain and Phoebe retreated as Draco rose and approached. Marcus was still hunched over with the pain and Draco pushed him over with his foot. With his lip curled in disgust, he swung back his leg and planted a kick to Marcus' stomach. Winded and with a couple of broken ribs, Marcus looked up at Draco, helpless.

"Tell the Dark Lord how you failed. I wish I could be there to watch your punishment," Draco said with feeling, bringing his leg back once again and kicking him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

Draco had bent to pick up Marcus' wand but Phoebe stopped him. Her own wand trained on him. She kicked it out of his reach then stood with her foot on it. They didn't have time for this, so Draco backed off as she bent down and picked it up and snapped it in half. Then Phoebe had wasted more time grabbing some clothes and other items from her room before Draco could manage to get her to leave. He would have left without her but as she had said, she had his wand. Now they were running towards a fire escape and freedom. As Draco had suspected Marcus had not been completely alone and now a number of Death Eaters were combing the building for them.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked when they stopped a moment to breathe.

"Not all Muggles are helpless," Phoebe managed to gasp.

Draco noticed and remembered Phoebe's broken nose. Her gasping breaths were sure to give them away so he placed the side of his palms on either side of her nose. "Brace yourself," he warned, giving her nose a jerk.

The crack of the bone snapping back in place was almost drowned out by her yell of pain, which despite herself, she had tried to stifle.

"What was that?" a voice in front of them called, followed by fast approaching footsteps.

After desperately scanning the hall, Draco shoved Phoebe into a hiding spot and followed after her just in time, as three Death Eaters strolled past them. Once they were gone Phoebe slapped Draco upside the head.

"A pot plant? You hid us behind a pot plant?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you complaining about? They didn't see us, here." Draco tossed her a handkerchief to stem the renewed flow of blood from her nose. Death Eaters knew how to follow a blood trail.

They reached the end of the hall and the fire escape, climbed down it, and ran down a side alley, getting out of the reach of the anti-disapparation wards.

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to get a little more interesting now. Next chapter of The Heart of the Tortured: Chapter 4 - Home and Duty. Remus confronts Nadine with the envelope and recieves an unexpected and disturbing explanation.


	4. Home & Duty

**A/N: **I had decided to stop writing fanfiction but I figured that I would at least finish what I started. So, finally, here is chapter four . . .

* * *

**Chapter 4 – **Home and Duty

Harry and Remus returned to Remus' home. Remus had taken Harry with him to see Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had wanted to take his evidence to him before going to Azkaban, as they didn't have much time before Nadine's sentence was to be carried out. Harry still had no idea what Remus' connection to this woman was or what exactly she had done. Once Kingsley had read the letter, he didn't need much convincing; so Remus, with Harry still in tow, went home.

"I better get home myself, Ginny is probably starting to get worried."

Harry and Ginny had married not much over a year ago, Harry's resolve not to put her in harms way had been worn down by a considerable effort on Hermione and Ginny's part, halfway through Ginny's seventh year. The magic of the Christmas holidays had played no small part. They had married a week before Harry's 20th birthday and their son Sirius James Potter, named of course for Harry's late father and godfather, would be one year old in early August.

"Hmm? Oh yes of course… if you see Nymphadora…"

"I'll tell her to come see you," Harry finished for him, a small knowing smile on his face, which made Remus grimace.

The next morning Harry knocked at Remus' door. He had been to the manor, where he had spoken to Tonks… he thought he should let Remus know she wouldn't be coming. Remus flung the door open, startling Harry, his fist still raised to knock.

"Oh, hi Harry."

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry admonished, his tone belied by his sympathetic expression. "I spoke to Tonks."

Remus sighed, there was no need to voice what her reply had been.

"If Nadine and Tonks were best friends, why isn't she the one helping you?"

"I wish she was, if I could have found her yesterday when we went to the apartment, I would have tried to take her with me, not you. I just couldn't do it alone." Remus sighed and rubbed his face before continuing, "Nymphadora is angry, she feels betrayed. When Nadine left it really hurt her, hurt her a lot more when Nadine was spotted with a group of Death Eaters 'having fun'."

"You could tell her about the letter…" Harry started.

"That is why I wanted to see her. Obviously, I will have to go alone today."

They sat in silence for a moment Remus staring into space, Harry down at his hands.

Finally Harry spoke, "When are you going to see Nadine?"

"Right now, I guess."

"I'll come with you… if you want."

"You would? Thank you Harry but aren't you busy?" Remus gave Harry a small grateful smile.

Harry snorted. "Busy? We haven't had any real leads for weeks. I would welcome the change from staring at books and old records for a while."

Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably, obviously he had something on his mind. "Remus… why are you trying to save her? I mean, she was Tonks' friend, sure, but… well, Wormtail was yours."

"Pettigrew was _never_ a friend. Not really. I should have seen it… but that isn't the point. Harry, the letter I found, it proves she wasn't a Death Eater by choice. She was blackmailed."

"Why would Voldemort blackmail her? He uses different methods…"

Remus' face darkened. "Not Voldemort Harry. The Ministry. More specifically, Fudge." He spoke the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"But why…"

"They needed spies. Come on, let's go." Remus finished the conversation and led the way to Azkaban.

* * *

Harry and Remus followed two guards through the corridors of Azkaban. Harry walking next to Remus and worriedly shooting him sideward looks.

They reached the cell and Remus strode to the bars, grasping two and leaning his head into the gap. "Nadine."

Nadine was lying on the short cot her back to Remus, the sharp angles of her shoulder blades obvious through the thin, old shift she wore. Without turning she replied, "What do you want now, Remus?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in frustration.

In her surprise Nadine turned and saw the envelope he was brandishing at her. Her green eyes glared out at him from underneath her matted and dirty hair. "That has nothing to do with this."

"K… what? Nothing to do with this? Nadine they blackmailed you!" Remus spluttered angrily, his wild hand movements dislodging the box from his pocket. It bounced through the bars and stopped at Nadine's feet.

Nadine slowly bent down and picked it up. "You still don't get it do you? You want to know the truth? Give me your wand." She held out her hand expectantly.

Remus stared at it hesitantly.

"What? You think I'm going to attack you?" Nadine smirked. Nodding her head at Harry she added, "Try and kill boy wonder over there? What good do you think that'll do me?"

"Remus…" Harry said too late.

The wand was in Nadine's hand. She raised it and both men flinched involuntarily, but she just touched it to her brow and lowered it again, handing it back to Remus with the silvery thread of a memory attached to the end.

Their eyes locked, and Nadine said quietly, "There's nothing you can do. You can't save me Remus, I deserve to die."

"No, you were a spy for the Ministry. They used your _father_ to force you. You…"

Nadine cut him off with an upraised hand. "See what I have done before you judge me."

She held out her hand and Remus grasped it, confused. When Nadine pulled away and walked to the back of her cell, the box was in Remus' hand. He opened it and looked back at Nadine but she would not acknowledge him. The small portrait was gone. Remus put the memory still hanging on the end of his wand into the box with the ring that was still inside, and motioned to the guards to lead them out.

* * *

Nadine sat brooding, after a couple of drinks she had become quite good at it. She was in the bar of the pub where she was living temporarily until she could find a larger, and preferably cheaper place to stay. She was sitting at the bar, not because she wanted to be around people but to spend as little time as possible in her depressingly small and empty room. An elbow on the bar, she traced patterns with her finger in the spilled remains of her last drink.

Someone had sat down next to her and a vaguely familiar voice asked, "Buy you another?'

"I'll pass," she replied turning from the bar and heading towards the stairs.

"Running away again, Nadine?" the voice asked as it's owner followed her.

Nadine spun around, ready to teach the arse a lesson he wouldn't forget and forgot as she stood staring into the face of William Howard.

"Naddie…" William grinned, pulling her into a hug.

Nadine shoved him off forcefully. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came… to find you. Nadine, everyone is so worried, you just left all of your things at Tonks' and disappeared."

"Tell me something I don't know," Nadine replied sarcastically. "Is that all?"

William stared at her in confusion, "Nadine, I love…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, cutting him off. "Think about where you are you stupid fool! The Dark Lord is still a great presence here, No matter what has happened..."

"I know, but I had to find… Nadine, only his followers call him that…"

"Finally it starts to get through his thick head," Nadine said nastily. "Leave!"

"Not without you," William drew himself up bravely as he scanned the crowd nervously. His eyes locked on something behind Nadine, and he paled slightly.

"Then you won't leave alive." Nadine pulled out her wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

The memory lasted long enough for Remus to see William collapse, his face a mask of fear.

* * *

When Remus left, Nadine had managed to hold off the tears until she was alone. Giving up that memory to Remus had cost her a lot; it had brought up all the old feelings. Her body racked with sobs, the sorrow a tight pain in her chest making it hard to breathe. She had held on to parts of the memory, like seeing Marcus watching them, reflected in a mirror behind the bar, and the conversation with him that followed but Remus hadn't needed to see that, it didn't change what she had done. Willie, her Willie, she had loved him, she still did. Her teeth clenched in anger, she picked up the, thankfully, empty chamber pot and hurled it against the bars of her cell. With nothing else to throw, she threw herself onto the cot and beat it with her fists. At the time, after she had killed him, she had convinced herself what she had done was right. That she had to do whatever it took to protect her position among the Death Eaters, to gain their trust. That many lives could be saved with the information she'd leak to the Ministry. The closer she got however, the more she knew, and the less it was safe to leak without compromising her position. Instead of saving lives she had destroyed them.

* * *

Next . . . Chapter 5 – Stuck in the Middle. Draco reluctantly finds a surprising ally, Arthur points Remus in a new direction and he and Tonks discover a horrible truth from Nadine's past.


	5. Stuck In the Middle

A/N: Surprise! A new chapter already. I will update twice more this week and depending on my progress by the weekend, I might have the story completed and posted in three weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 5** – Stuck in the Middle

Diagon Alley was unusually quiet, the street almost empty. If you had entered a shop a safe distance from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, you would have found it crowded with people all straining to look through the windows to watch what was happening, which at the moment was a very tense nothing. The few people who hurried past the parlour watched out of the corner of their eye until the sole customer raised his milkshake at them cheerfully, causing them to jump and speed up their pace. Draco grinned at them until they were out of sight then sighed and scowled.

"Bloody woman, save her life and she does this to me," Draco muttered to himself. He was feeling quite bitter towards Phoebe right now. He would have chosen some discreet way to be "captured", no, he would choose not to be captured at all, but he had no say in the matter. So now he was sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley, out front of the ice-cream parlour his hands wrapped around a milkshake. He wouldn't be here at all except, of course, Phoebe still had his wand.

He watched with a bored expression as a small man in a bowler hat stepped around a corner and strode purposefully past him, stopping suddenly in front of the neighbouring store to tie a non-existent shoelace. Then a witch in blue robes emerged from around the same corner and casually strolled across the street leaning against a wall and trying not to look at Draco. Two more Aurors, for that was what they obviously were, came out of hiding and positioned themselves. One opposite Draco the other stayed near the corner. Moments later Draco watched with mild interest as Ron Weasley and someone else, whose name wasn't important enough to remember, strode toward him. Ron's eyes locked with his and dared him to draw his wand. Draco took a sip of his drink; glad the tension he felt wasn't visible in his hands and looked up into Ron's scowling face as he approached. Draco was just about to stand, to be taken away with grace when Ron kicked the chair out from under him, holding him down while his partner roughly searched him.

"He has no wand," the man said incredulously and pulled him roughly to his feet.

Draco glared at Ron in anger, all dignity lost, which just made Ron grin as he ordered, "Take him away."

* * *

Draco sat in a white room with just a table and three chairs; one he sat in, the other two across the table from him. He sat with a straight back and a superior expression on his face, hands magically bound, the corner of his mouth twitching occasionally with barely controlled anger. It was with a mixture of fear and relief that Draco recognised the angry voice of his father.

"I will see my son!" Lucius snarled.

"Oh yes, right away Mr Malfoy sir!" came the sarcastic reply. "You are in no position to demand anything, Death Eater."

Through the slightly open door Draco saw his father impulsively grab his wrist as he hissed, "You can not prove that, boy, be careful what you say to me."

"Whether there is proof or not, we both know what you are."

"How dare you! I happen to be a close personal friend of the Minister-"

"So that's why he had you removed from all the committees and boards," the Auror said as if this explained everything.

Lucius looked genuinely shocked. "What?" He quickly composed himself however and returned to the matter at hand. "You have no right to keep me from him," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh yes I do. You are suspected of being a Death Eater, that is more than enough."

With a snarl of anger, Lucius spun around and stalked away, trembling with anger at the Auror's barely concealed snigger, he paused, his hand twitched over the top of his cane but then he just kept walking.

"Who closed this door?" the Auror muttered as he entered the room, seating himself across the table from Draco.

"Why didn't you allow my father in here?" Draco demanded.

"Do you really have to ask? We know that He Who Must Not Be Named wants you dead. We can't risk it… just yet."

"What kind of fool do you think my father is? He would never harm me. Especially in the middle of the Ministry!" Draco scoffed, making it obvious that he had no time for knuckle-brained Aurors.

The Auror glared at Draco hatefully. "Why did you allow yourself to be captured?" he demanded. "Despite what Ron has been saying, I don't think you're _that_ stupid."

"I will speak to…" Draco paused, he knew Weasley wouldn't listen to anything he had to say and he definitely did not want to see Potter, which to Draco's disgust left one option. "Granger. Despite her being a Mud… Muggle-born," Draco accurately read the Auror's face and corrected his wording, "she is smart and the most likely to listen."

"Not going to happen. Why did you allow yourself to captured?"

This conversation went on for hours, not getting anywhere. Word was sent, informing Hermione of the situation and she came, closely followed by a protesting Ron.

Hermione came accompanied by Ron to the Ministry, Ron scowling all the way. Both he and Hermione were not in the best of moods, spending most of the short trip arguing about the confrontation that was about to take place. They finally reached the hall outside the interrogation room.

"You can go, or wait here," Hermione said without looking at Ron and continuing past him. His only reply was a grunt and he plonked down on a seat, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who dared look his way.

Hermione entered the room and stared at Draco. She had not seen him face to face like this since Hogwarts, and despite herself she was nervous. It was almost three months ago when she had met Cassie, the Muggle woman who had been hiding Draco. They had discovered that he had been in the house at the time. It had saddened her to hear of Cassie's death. Though Draco had killed her, Hermione was sure something had changed him then. Why else would he have run from Voldemort and gone into hiding? And more importantly why was he back now?

Even with his hands tied in front of him, Draco looked dignified and in control. Returning her stare coolly, his face expressionless.

"Why did you leave?" was Hermione's first question as she sat down across from him.

Draco looked down his nose at her and answered disdainfully, "I don't know what you mean."

"Why did you run away?" she asked insistently.

Draco shook himself in annoyance and looked Hermione in the eye. "Run away? I don't think so," he growled.

Hermione frowned but just changed the subject. "Why are you here then? Why did you allow yourself to be captured?"

Draco smirked at her, leaning back in his chair and casually looking around before answering, "A smart little _Muggle_ like you? You figure it out."

"Whatever it is you want, you're going about the wrong way if you expect to get it," Hermione said, teeth clenched in anger.

The smirk disappeared and Draco leaned forward with a serious expression and Hermione instinctively leaned back. "On the _request_ of another I'm here to offer their assistance."

"Why would you… what do you mean their? Who?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco leaned across the table, the soft whisper he spoke in forcing Hermione to lean in to hear him. "That's what I need to talk to your Order about. There's someone who needs your help." He held out a slip of folded paper.

Hermione scrutinised him, her lips pursed, trying to determine his motives. Draco bore her appraisal with grace, looking her in the eye.

Finally, obviously not convinced she was doing the right thing, Hermione took the paper and nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she said standing, "I can't promise anything though."

"It was not my idea. Remember that, Mudblood," he said as she opened the door.

Her back stiffened but Hermione did not turn or otherwise acknowledge his comment, stepping out into the hall and closing the door.

* * *

Remus was in the study of Phoenix Manor, pouring over books and papers Kingsley had brought him when Arthur entered. Remus put his elbows on the table and sighed rubbing his temples.

"Found anything useful?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Nothing. Not one thing that I need to prove the letter's authenticity."

"Is that all you're looking for?"

"Well, Fudge is obviously involved but there is no way to link him to the letter, nor can I find any mention of it at all in all this." Remus waved his hand over the pile of papers. "If I could discover the identity of the person she left with, then I might be able to prove who is behind it."

"So the letter gives no indication…"

"None that are of any help to me," Remus answered, giving a groan of desperation and lowering his head to the table with a thud. "Here, have a look." Remus held up a yellowing envelope, his head still resting on the table.

Arthur took it carefully and read…

_Dear Nadine Petrolia,_

_Congratulations on graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, the dark wizard, He Who Must Not Be Named, was defeated nine years ago. _

_However, recently it has come to our attention that he may not have been as defeated as we would like, we need a witch or wizard of your abilities to infiltrate what remains of his followers to confirm or lay to rest our suspicions. _

_The uncertainty, and terror the magical community suffered at this man's hands, have forced us to investigate certain… histories and we uncovered something very interesting. One Declan Petrolia, wanted for conspiracy and as a traitor to the wizarding world, has been located and despite all previous evidence is very much alive. We offer a trade, your co-operation for your father's freedom and safe return. I have the necessary documents and contract ready for you to sign. A refusal to comply will result in your father's immediate incarceration and most probably his death, as is the penalty in the country he is located. You have one hour to consider, the contact has been informed that you have the letter, so consider your options seriously._

_Your contact will be wearing green robes with a red lining. Think very carefully and remember the clock is ticking._

Arthur lowered the letter, his eyes distant as he thought. "Have you tried to locate Declan?"

"Who?"

"Her father."

"No, Nadine said he was dead." Remus answered finally raising his head off the table.

Arthur sat down across from Remus. "How does she know?" He was about to say more, when the door opened and Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Oh good, you are here," she said entering and closing the door behind her. "Hi Remus," Hermione grinned at Remus briefly before turning back to Arthur. "I spoke to Malfoy; he says there is someone who wants to meet with you. He also said something about joining forces," Hermione said, her face clouded with doubt.

"Did he say where?"

"No, but there is an address on this piece of paper he gave me." She held it out and Arthur took it cautiously. "I don't know if we should trust him. I don't think you should go, at least, not alone," Hermione said a worried expression on her face.

"I agree with Hermione. You can't go, not alone… are you going to go?" Remus put in.

"I don't know, it could be important… perhaps we should risk it." At Hermione and Remus' expressions Arthur smiled gently. "Don't worry, I won't take any unnecessary risks."

Remus did not look convinced. He sighed, "I don't think you should go. We can't afford to lose you. I'll go."

After a lengthy discussion, made longer when Harry and Ron joined them halfway through, it was decided that Harry, Hermione and Moody would go. Mad-eye Moody, despite his age and the increasing severity of his limp, was still a formidable wizard.

Both Remus and Ron were not happy with this arrangement, but Arthur had said decisively, "Remus, you have a wizard to find. Ron, you are too stubborn to be of any use on a diplomatic kind of mission." That had decided it.

* * *

**Next: **Acceptance. Draco finds acceptance from an unusual quarter and overhears some interesting conversation.


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: **Please let me know if you spot any inconsistencies in the plot. I have been combining two old versions and despite my efforts, I have a feeling one or two things have slipped through.

* * *

**Chapter 6 –** Acceptance

It was a simple building and a straightforward meeting. They discussed what needed to be done and what Voldemort might have planned and now they were all on their way to the Ministry, for one of Phoebe's requests was the release of Draco Malfoy. Harry was frowning, lost in his thoughts and doubts, while Moody was scowling, he didn't like the idea of trusting a Death Eater, he hated it almost as much as the song Phoebe had started to hum to herself.

They reached the Ministry and Harry led the way, knowing where Draco was being held though he had yet to see him. He dreaded facing his old school rival and yet was curious as to what it would bring.

Harry walked forward confidently and spoke to the Auror guarding the door, "We are here for Mr Malfoy."

"You can't just take him!" the Auror exclaimed, stunned.

"Why not? Has he been charged? Is there to be a trial?"

"Of course he has been charged! His trial is on the twentieth of July."

Harry nodded and moved forward, "I'll see that he is there."

"You can't…" the Auror started moving into their path, trying to block the way of the four of them, though Moody seemed uninterested in moving forward.

"Do you doubt my word?" Harry asked quietly.

The Auror shuffled uncomfortably, the stare of Harry Potter made the Auror recall Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. "No, of course not…" the Auror was once again unable to finish his sentence as Hermione stepped around him.

"Well then, there's no problem is there?" Harry said brightly as Hermione poked her head in the doorway, taking out her wand and releasing Draco's bonds. When Draco continued to sit and stare at her, Moody's voice growled from the corridor, "Get a move on! If he's comin' let 'im come. If not, I think we've wasted time enough."

Draco would have been up and out the door before Moody had finished speaking but it had been Moody speaking. Unpleasant memories of his Fourth year at Hogwarts danced through his mind as he considered his options. Sure, it hadn't actually been this Moody who had turned him into a ferret; it had been Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion, but from what he'd heard, he wouldn't put it past the real Moody to repeat the incident.

He caught up to the group halfway down the hall. As they walked out of the Ministry to the dumbstruck stares of its employees, Draco smiled with self-satisfaction. He was free.

* * *

Draco and Phoebe were blindfolded and taken by side-along apparation as an extra precaution. The blindfolds were kept on until they were safely inside. Once the blindfold was removed, Draco looked around with interest, his study of the room interrupted as he noticed a familiar face glaring angrily at him from across the room. Hermione noticed the staring competition as they neared where Michael was seated and said, breaking Draco's concentration, "That's Michael Burns. He is still a bit annoyed that he wasn't able to be there when Ron brought you in."

"Oh, I bet," Draco said smirking at Michael, watching with satisfaction as his face slowly went white. "I bet like the rest of you Muggle-freaks he just wanted a go at me." He grinned wider at Michael uncertain relief. Draco saw no benefit in revealing his true loyalties, not yet at least. It is always good to have allies in enemy territory, even reluctant allies.

Draco avoided Phoebe as much as possible. Though, to his irritation, she hardly noticed as she quickly integrated herself into the group and he sat in a corner. All the glares he was receiving were making him nervous.

A tall, dark man entered the room, followed closely by Remus Lupin and smiled warmly at Phoebe, she looked into his eyes and her own widened in disbelief. "Kingsley? You're part of the Order?"

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Remus muttered to Kingsley as he strode off and through another doorway.

"Yes, as soon as I heard you were here I came. I think there is someone you would like to see," Kingsley replied to Phoebe, ignoring Remus.

Tears shot to her eyes as she frantically scanned the room. Draco watched, a look of slight interest on his face, as a short man with blonde hair entered. That was all Draco saw before a hysterical Phoebe engulfed the man.

Their reactions to each other left no one in doubt as to why they were absent for the next couple of hours. So Draco was alone, surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix without an ally in sight, Michael having disappeared completely. He noticed Harry completely avoided him and was satisfied, at least someone remembered he was dangerous, though Potter had always preferred to run rather than stand and fight him. Not that he blamed him of course; after all, he was Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley was a different story however. Ron entered the room, spotted him and his face flushed with anger.

"What is he doing here?" he snarled, stalking towards Draco.

Draco's hand went to his wand holster and he cursed when he found it empty. Phoebe still had his wand and she had yet to reappear. He stood and backed away hurriedly but Ron followed. Ron advanced faster than Draco could retreat, until they were almost nose-to-nose and Draco took an involuntary step back. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry, frozen with an apprehensive look on his face before Ron closed in on him again. Ron brought his wand up to Draco's face as Draco felt his back hit the wall and he turned his face away. Ron opened his mouth but stopped and turned to Harry as Harry grabbed his raised arm and gently lowered it.

"How do you think he got here Ron?" Harry asked quietly. "We brought him. I know you don't like it," he turned to face Draco as he spoke making it clear that he agreed with Ron. "I don't either, but it seems we must work together."

"I'm not working with him!" Ron said turning and walking away, Harry following him.

Draco took a deep breath. _'Well what did you expect?'_ he asked himself. _'Certainly not Potter coming to my rescue, though Weasley is as predictable as ever.'_

Draco felt crowded and was beginning to wish he had stayed at the Ministry when Phoebe and her friend finally re-emerged looking happy and refreshed. Draco moved to sit in a lone chair in the corner, unwilling to approach her until she was alone. A thought struck him then, why was he actually there? No one wanted him there and he most certainly didn't want to be. So much had changed, and here he was a Malfoy, despised by everyone around him, it wasn't right. He missed his father; if Lucius were here they wouldn't dare treat him this way. His gaze fell on a small girl, she was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and sneered in irritation but she only came closer. She could be no more than five years old, red hair, big green eyes that stared out of a finely featured face. Draco had no doubt who the parents were when Bill and Fleur Weasley entered and went to greet the rest of the increasingly large Weasley family. The child came closer until she was right at Draco's feet, gazing up at him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze until to his surprise and amazement, for he had been trying to look as unwelcoming as possible, she climbed up on the chair and sat on his knee and continued to stare up into his face. He patted her head awkwardly and to his horror she snuggled closer to his body. A few of the adults had noticed and smiled in spite of themselves at Draco's discomfit. One or two scowled disapprovingly and it was finally brought to the attention of her parents who hurried over and dislodged her. Draco hadn't seen Bill since that night at Hogwarts, his last night at Hogwarts. He involuntarily recoiled at the sight. Scars from Fenrir's claws raked down one side of his face, one scar ran down from his forehead, disappearing beneath an eye patch and continued down under it to his mouth, the tight skin of the scar lifting the right side of his mouth into a permanent sneer. There was another set of scars on his bared left forearm and he limped slightly. Bill's one eye was narrowed at Draco like he had planned to kidnap her or something, while Fleur seemed unaware of who he was as she apologised and carried her daughter away.

As if the little girl's actions had proved something to them, Draco suddenly felt a change in atmosphere as a couple of people actually said two words to him. He scorned their polite comments, he didn't want to get friendly with these Mudbloods and Muggle-loving fools. He would not allow them to even consider he could pretend to like them.

"Soon I'll find myself the very best of friends with Potter," Draco muttered to himself darkly. _'What am I doing here?'_

* * *

Draco hadn't noticed that he had left, but as soon as Kingsley stepped through the door of the Manor, Lupin was beside him. He watched with interest, things had been extremely dull since he had arrived but this looked promising.

"So? Will there be a trial?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, just a small hearing; we only need to convince two, from what I can tell I think Harold Falcon believes us."

The bright-haired witch suddenly advanced on them from where she had been standing, eyeing them suspiciously. "What hearing?"

"Well, the er… Nadine's," Lupin replied uncomfortably.

The witch glared at him, angry and hurt. "You're _helping_ her? After everything she's done?"

"Nymphadora, I think we need to talk." Lupin took her arm and forcibly led her away.

Draco saw that Kingsley had been scanning the room and had noticed his interest. He raised an eyebrow but did not approach Draco, leaving the room instead. _'Great back to boredom,'_ Draco thought as he sat back in his chair, realised he was slouching and straightened up. With no forthcoming entertainment, Draco started to doze. He jerked himself awake and sat straighter, he had not slept for perhaps 24 hours, he wasn't sure. It was starting to take its toll but he wouldn't fall asleep here, in this chair. How undignified! The front door opened and he strained to see through the open doorway to the entrance hall.

"Mum! Are you here?" It was Ginny Weasley, a small child on her hip.

"In the kitchen dear!" The reply drifted back.

Ginny came into the living room and dropped the heavy diaper bag on the floor. She opened it and pulled out various toys and a blanket, which she spread on the floor before lowering the child onto it. She stood up and looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Oh," she said. She stood there awkwardly as if afraid to leave her child alone in Draco's presence.

"So how's life as the wife of the Great and Wonderful Saviour of the World?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and she replied coldly, "His name is Harry."

Draco just smiled at her unpleasantly.

Ginny scowled at him and picked up her son, taking him with her as she went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Why is he still here?" Ginny demanded as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Who dear?" her mother asked distractedly.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Well where else is he going to go?"

"I don't like it." Ginny shifted Sirius' weight and frowned anxiously.

"I know dear. What is it you wanted?"

"Could you mind Sirius for me? Harry's had a rough couple of days and…"

"Say no more. Hand him over, I suppose his things are…"

"In the living room," Ginny supplied with relief.

Draco shifted in his seat trying to find a position uncomfortable enough to keep him awake. His eyelids felt like lead and he was starting to lose the fight to keep them open. Ginny strode past the doorway and left the house and Molly Weasley entered the room, Potter's son now on her hip.

She looked down at the blanket and transfigured it into a small cradle placing the boy inside and rocking it steadily.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know."

"What are you whispering for?"

"Aren't you… I mean, you're trying to put the baby to sleep aren't you?"

Mrs Weasley snorted with amusement. "Babies are used to noise. Believe me, whispering won't help."

"Oh. I guess _you'd_ know."

Molly glanced up at Draco sharply but he was distracted. She looked back down at the baby and slowly stopped rocking the cradle, making sure he stayed asleep. Once she was satisfied she stood up.

"Well come on. Since it's unlikely anyone will agree on you leaving this house for quite a while, I'll show you to somewhere you can sleep."

* * *

Next time . . . Nightmares & Stolen Memories. Harry dreams, Voldemort's plans start to take shape and the biggest secret from Nadine's past is revealed.

_PS. You can review if you want to._


	7. Nightmares and Stolen Memories

A/N: Hey guys, my next update will be on Monday. I have up to chapter 14 written so how fast I update next week depends on how much I get done on the weekend.

* * *

**Chapter 7 –** Nightmares and Stolen Memories

Harry dreamed.

After a very pleasant night alone with his wife they had retired to bed and as he slept, Ginny snored softly beside him.

_He was in a camp, bundles and packs scattered around the edge and there were soldiers sitting around a campfire in the centre. There were five of them and they wore breastplates and helmets each with a sword and dagger hanging from their belts, straight out of the Middle Ages. A sixth soldier appeared and moved to join them and Harry watched as the five shot to their feet and attacked him, stabbing their swords into him repeatedly. The many wounds didn't seem to faze the soldier as he drew his own sword. The five managed to tackle him to the ground; one cut long and deep down his arm and another plunged his hand in, pulling out strange black and white splinters. They didn't get much further for suddenly strange men rose up from the tall grass surrounding the camp and attacked the soldiers. The newcomers were dressed like American Indians out of an old western. Another crouched in the grass wearing a huge feather headdress, his hard, cruel eyes staring straight through Harry as he drew his bow and loosed into the fighting mob, uncaring who got hit and with impossible speed, gleaming black and white arrows that glinted in the late afternoon light._

Harry woke with a start.

"Ow! Harry, what's wrong?"

As Harry had woken, he had flung out his arms and accidentally hit Ginny. "Sorry Gin, it was just a dream."

At the worried look on her face he quickly added, "Not that kind of dream. My scar feels fine but . . . it was strange."

"What was it about?"

"It was . . ." Harry squinted as he thought; he could remember bits and pieces, flashes that were quickly fading. He shook his head. "I can't remember. It was probably nothing."

* * *

Greg woke up with a headache and stared around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was walking home from watching football at the pub with a group of friends. Now he was in a small, damp cell. _'I didn't get that drunk did I?' _he asked himself, trying to recall what he could have done to end up in jail and how he had got there. Footsteps approached and going to the door, he strained to see through the small, barred window. Two men in strange clothes, one was tall and muscular, the other slightly shorter and thin, their faces were hidden in their hooded- _'Are they wearing dresses?'_

"I can't start until I have two," one was insisting.

"Why, Vaughn?"

Vaughn sighed in exasperation. "To record the effects of an immediate and a slow death! I wish they'd hurry up getting me the werewolves, and two wizards," Vaughn turned to his companion and gestured to himself passionately as he continued, "You know _he_ will blame me if we fall behind schedule."

"Yeah," the taller one grinned.

Vaughn glared. "Yes I am glad my situation amuses you. Don't forget my failure is your failure. You're not even important enough to be judged on your own merits."

It was his companion's turn to glare but he reluctantly asked, "Why d'we hav'ta wait 'til we 'ave all of 'em, Vaughn?"

'_Wizards, witches and werewolves?'_ Greg shook his head a smile on his face. "Ok guys, the jokes over. Let me out now." His friends were obviously behind this.

Vaughn paused. "You have a point there . . ." The two men ignored Greg's request, though they did look at him. They looked at him the way he looked at a piece of meat in the butcher's.

Greg backed away from the door, unnerved. There was a pile of something that might have once been straw and Greg reluctantly sat in it, his back to the door. It squelched and a mouldy smelling brown liquid soaked through his trousers.

"Urgh," he said in disgust. One of the men had left, to go get something; Greg still had no idea what was going on.

There was a scuffling outside the door and something punched into Greg's shoulder. He cried out in pain, his hand shooting to the spot to find a thin bit of wood protruding from his shoulder. His painful exploration told him it was some kind of arrow. Tugging at it, he couldn't bear to pull it out for the pain was too great.

"Ya missed."

"No I didn't. The second Muggle will have a swift death."

Greg was finding it hard to concentrate, his shoulder throbbed painfully, sharp jabs of pain accompanying it when he moved. Greg slipped into unconsciousness.

Greg woke in darkness, a particularly painful twinge jerking him awake. He touched his shoulder and to his horror, where the arrow should be was a huge welt, it was hard but not painful to touch. He could press hard enough to feel that it wasn't a cyst, it was harder than that. Then it moved. A pain, similar to pins and needles, was growing and spreading out from the welt but it didn't stop, burrowing deeper and further. It was unbearable. He twisted and convulsed for what seemed like hours until the pain reached his chest and with one last convulsion, he lay still.

Voldemort himself strode down the corridor, Vaughn scurrying along behind him.

"Master I haven't yet had a chance to check on the subject. It might not have worked."

"If it hasn't you'll be experiencing first hand what went wrong."

Vaughn paled significantly. "Y-yes master."

They reached the door to the cell.

"Vaughn, stick your hand through the bars," Voldemort said mildly.

"But- yes, master," he corrected himself hastily and very reluctantly reached his hand into the cell.

Greg rose and came calmly forward. Vaughn's hand twitched.

"Leave it!" Voldemort hissed at him.

His hand shaking now, Vaughn forced himself to obey. The Muggle came so close Vaughn could only see his eyes and feel his breath on his hand. He looked no different than when they had brought him in, apart from the lack of any kind of emotion on his face.

"Bite off his little finger," Voldemort said calmly.

Vaughn jerked his hand back but he was too slow, the thing grabbed his hand and sank its teeth into the joint of his finger, ripping it away.

"Master…" he whimpered.

"Oh, calm yourself Vaughn!" Voldemort replied impatiently. "You have plenty of fingers left." He waved Vaughn away dismissively and stepped up to the door himself; reaching through to stroke his creature's cheek. "It works!" he whispered triumphantly.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and paced a couple of times, he lifted his finger and pointed it at Vaughn as an idea came to him and Vaughn flinched.

"Yes… yes, well done Vaughn. But now you have a bit more of a challenge. Can we make a spy with all the host's memories and traits but completely at my mercy? I want you to start on it immediately. And I want someone close to Harry."

Vaughn, despite his fear, was intrigued by the idea. "Yes, theoretically it should be possible. . . . if I change the chant slightly, the deadly nightshade substituted with poppy oil . . ." Vaughn drifted off as he realised he was alone. He stood looking at the empty corridor for a moment, a shuffling sound from the Muggle's cell made him jump. He looked down at his missing finger and the blood still flowing, surprised that he had forgotten it for a moment. He hurried off to find Penelope, the only Death Eater with a little healing knowledge, his mind turning back to the new task his master had set him.

* * *

After forcing Tonks to listen and telling her everything he knew, she reluctantly agreed to help Remus in his search for Nadine's father. It seemed an impossible task. Tonks, being an Auror, had no trouble in finding and looking up his case at the Ministry. It didn't look good. Like father, like daughter. Tonks knew what the letter said. She knew Nadine was blackmailed but still . . . did she have to do all those horrible things? Did she have to kill William, whose only crime was caring for her just like Tonks herself used to?

She steered her thoughts away from what would just enrage her and set her mind to learning and jotting down all the more important details.

Tonks returned to the manor where Remus was impatiently pacing in the Entrance Hall. He turned on her the instant she stepped through the door.

"Anything?"

"What do you know of her father?"

"Nothing," Remus almost snapped impatiently. He gave her an apologetic look and added more calmly, "Why?"

"He was a Death Eater too."

Remus was taken aback for a moment. "Nymphadora," he said gently taking her hands. "Let's follow the trail and then decide what to do with it. Give Nadine a chance to explain. We can't condemn her without all the facts. I learnt that lesson the hard way with Sirius."

Tonks stared down at his hands clutching her own for a moment. "Ok," she said quietly without looking up.

"Good. Now how will . . . this . . ."

He trailed off as when he had tried to pull his hands away Tonks had tightened her grip. She looked up at him then and moved the slightest step nearer. "Remus-"

He cut her off. "Nymphadora, please." And gently extracted his hands.

He wouldn't look at her as she silently handed him a piece of paper and turned away. He read through it and finally said, "We might as well follow each lead in order. Have you spoken to Leigh Fenwick? Is he still an Auror?"

"No, he was killed by Death Eaters in 1978," Tonks replied shortly.

Remus looked up at her. "Nymphadora . . ."

"I believe the next on the list would be her Muggle grandparents," Tonks said a little more loudly than was necessary.

"Do you know them?" Remus asked.

"No. Never really knew the ones she was living with. They just knew dad from somewhere. . . . I don't actually know from where . . ." Tonks frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

Remus and Tonks were both wearing jeans and Remus wore a red sweater while Tonks wore a white jacket to blend in with the Muggles of the small town they found themselves in. After stopping and asking directions to the Patten farm, with some uneasiness at the expression on the man's face, they left the town in their small hired car. Remus had a driver's licence and they had agreed that it would be easier to not use magic at all unless it was absolutely necessary.

The man's directions proved to be good as they pulled up next to the large old farmhouse. The surrounding paddocks were planted with crops that had gone to seed. Near the shuttered barn stood an old tractor with two flat tyres. The lawn and garden were wild and overgrown and there was a rusted-out car in the middle of the house yard with some of its parts scattered around it.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Tonks pointed to a shadow at one of the windows that quickly disappeared.

They knocked at the door and an old man answered it, glaring at them suspiciously. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Mr Patten?" Remus asked hopefully.

"What do you want?" Lez repeated.

"May we come in?" Tonks asked softly.

"No. What do you want?"

Remus took a deep breath and said, "We need to ask you about your son-in-law-"

Lez's face darkened. "I don't have a son-in-law. I don't have a daughter, granddaughter or even a wife because of _you_ people. You must be bloody wizards if you're after Declan. I'll tell you this one thing, he never did it. He was a good man. Get off my property."

Tonks pushed forward preventing Lez from closing the door. "Please. Why do you think he never did it, that he wasn't a Death Eater like his daughter?"

Lez went red with anger it looked like he was going to explode. "If you knew Nadine you would _never_ ask a question like that. I wasn't there when Nadine told them what happened, my wife and Leigh, but Naomi told me that he was blackmailed. With Nadine."

Tonks gasped. "What? She never told me anything about why she was living with her grandparents. We were best-friends."

"Were? I guess that's true. You've probably killed her by now."

"How could you say that! I would not-"

"You magic types are all the same. I curse the day my Melissa got her letter to go to that cursed school!"

"Mr Patten, Nadine is still alive. We are working on keeping her that way so we need to know what happened that night. We need to find Declan," Remus said, cutting in on the argument before it got too heated.

Lez looked at him a moment before deciding with a nod, "I'll do everything I can to save Nadine."

Lez's eyes filled with tears. He brought a shaking hand up to his mouth and turned away, walking slowly into the house. Tonks and Remus followed hesitantly, closing the door behind them.

They reached the kitchen not long after Lez and found him sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked up and there was no trace of his earlier tears.

"What do you want to know?"

"As much as you know about what happened."

Lez sighed. "What about your records, the trial?"

Remus looked at Tonks and it was her turn to sigh. "Everything points to your son-in-law being a Death Eater."

Lez's scowl returned. "So Nadine's testimony counted for so little they didn't even bother to record it. Bastards."

"Why would Nadine testify? She would have only been . . . six at the time," Tonks asked confused.

"Aye. She was just six when Riegel killed her mother right in front of her. She was only six . . ." Lez paused to get his anger under control. "And they say blood is thicker than water."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Declan was betrayed by Riegel Petrolia, his younger brother." At their shocked faces Lez continued, "I don't know detail but what happened was; Riegel, may the devil eat his soul, led a group of those Death Eaters to his brother's home searching for something. Declan wouldn't tell so they killed my Melissa." His voice cracked slightly but he cleared his throat and went on. "Were going to kill Nadine too but Declan caved and told them everything."

Remus felt a horrified fascination as he asked his next question. "But what could he know that would be so important to Voldemort?"

"He was an Unspeakable, Remus," Tonks answered her gaze never leaving Lez's face.

"You'd know most of what happened next." Lez leaned back in his chair.

Tonks blinked as if suddenly coming out of a trance and Remus asked quietly, "But it doesn't make sense. Why would he steal from the Ministry and then conjure the Dark Mark on its doorstep?"

Lez smiled a small, sad smile at Remus, giving him the impression that he had asked the right question. The smile faded as Lez gave his answer. "They took Nadine. Riegel wanted the books so he took Nadine, forcing Declan to get them for him."

"But what books?" Remus' frustration was beginning to show.

Lez shrugged. "Only Declan could tell you that." He got up from the table. "I don't know nothing more so its time for you to get out of my house." He left the kitchen and disappeared to another part of the house.

Remus and Tonks didn't speak as they left the farm. Remus watched Tonks out of the corner of his eye, wondering how the battle that was written on her face would play out. Finally she spoke.

"I don't understand everything but I don't- don't ask me to forgive her because I can't."

Remus didn't reply. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I told her everything! I trusted her but she obviously didn't trust me."

"Perhaps she just wanted to forget."

"She should have told me."

Remus glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "So you would have her relive that moment, even if only in her memories, to satisfy your curiosity?"

"If you put it like that, but that's-"

"Not the point," Remus finished for her. "I know. I know you, better than most. The wounds garnered by Nadine's betrayal have been rubbed raw. I remember how I felt when I learned of Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Believe me, I know."

He placed a hand over hers and she flinched causing him to withdraw and she looked at him then, glancing with regret at his hand before raising her gaze to his face again.

"I'm so . . . angry. It may be irrational but I can't help it."

"Give yourself time."

Tonks sighed. "But how much time do we have?"

* * *

Next, Family Ties . . . The messed up Petrolias. Harry helps connect the dots, revealing the relevance of a useless clue.


	8. Family Ties

**A/N: **Progress is happening but slower than I'd like so for now there will be one chapter posted every week.

* * *

**Chapter 8** – Family Ties

After returning the car, Remus and Tonks walked the short distance to a park. Because they didn't know what else to do, Tonks reluctantly agreed to take Remus to Nadine's childhood home. Once they were sure they were unobserved, Tonks took Remus' hand and apparated them both to the Petrolia Estate. They found themselves standing in front of wrought iron gates an ornate 'P' adorning the top. While they stood there the gates swung open and Remus followed Tonks inside.

A very thin house elf, its eyes sunken and its skin tight and drawn, let them in and led them to a sitting room before disappearing. They weren't alone for long.

A tall witch with black hair and blue eyes entered. Her face showed the slight evidence of the use of anti-aging creams and potions. Her robes were fine and expensive-looking but the cut and the slight fraying at the sleeves hem betrayed their age.

"Can I help you?"

"Please Anna, is Desmond home? We really need to speak to both of you."

Anna squinted at Tonks. 'You look familiar…"

"I'm T-ugh, Nymphadora Tonks, ma'am." The name came reluctantly but she had managed to say it.

Anna's face brightened. "Little Nymphadora? I haven't seen you since you were a Sixth Year! Look at you!" She grabbed Tonks' shoulders and planted a kiss on both her cheeks before releasing her. She turned suddenly to Remus, which seemed almost a dismissal of Tonks.

"And you are?"

"Remus Lupin," Remus supplied with a shallow bow.

"Lupin… the name's familiar." She shrugged, gave him a bright smile and turned back to Tonks. "What brings you here?

"Ah… it would be better if we could talk to both you and your husband."

"Well Desmond is probably in his study."

Anna twirled around the headed off upstairs. She led them to the study. She opened the door and entered without knocking. Desmond looked up from his desk. He had blond hair and green eyes. His robes were plain, brown in colour and though new, the cut and material were simple and cheap.

"What's going on here, Anna?"

"This is Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

"Tonks, eh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Ted Tonks?"

"Desmond! I must say! I'm surprised you recognise _me_ with the amount of time you spend in this study. She is his _daughter_ remember? The one that was over practically everyday visiting our Nadine?"

Desmond just shrugged and turned back to his writing.

"We are here to talk to you about your son, Declan and his daughter Nadine," Remus said stepping forward.

Desmond didn't seem to hear but Anna replied, "Yes…" she paused with a far-off look in her eye before turning to her husband. "If you had spent more time with the boys perhaps you could have taught them something of discretion dear."

"Hmm… yes, you have none of that," Desmond said without looking up.

"Oh my no," Anna answered with a little laugh.

"So it doesn't bother you that both Declan and Nadine have been accused of being Death Eaters?" Remus asked incredulously.

Anna looked at him with surprise. "Why? We are strictly neutral but we understand that everyone is an individual and need to make their own choices. It is just a shame that they were caught."

"So you don't doubt that they are guilty?" Remus' tone was flat as he stared at Anna, unable to comprehend her reaction.

"My dear man," Anna began patronizingly. "They would not have been convicted if they weren't guilty. Though I prefer to think of it as misled."

Tonks stepped in and steered the conversation in a different direction before Remus said something he would regret. "Is there anything unusual or out of the ordinary that you remember about the day Declan disappeared?"

Anna thought for a moment. "No… I don't think so…"

"A book was stolen from a store in town that day."

Everyone looked at Desmond but he was so engrossed in his paperwork Remus wasn't sure if he had actually spoken.

"How could you remember that Desmond? It was years ago!" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Mr Westrall sold part ownership of the store to me to pay some debts. I always remember the financial issues of my dealings. Part of being a good businessman."

_I bet you remember your son disappeared that day because the book was stolen, not you remember the book being stolen because your son went missing._ Remus thought bitterly. He couldn't believe these people. All Desmond thought about was business and Anna seemed to believe a good parent was their child's best friend but she had absolutely no idea how to even be that.

"His store?" Tonks asked in surprise. "What was taken?"

Desmond got up and went to his filing cabinet. He flicked through a few records before pulling out a sheet of paper and reading it. "Moste Potente Potions."

"Is this really relevant?" Remus asked.

Tonks reddened slightly. "Er… no. It's just, Nadine and I used to visit that store all the time."

"Well thank you Mr and Mrs Petrolia, for your time. If there is nothing else we should be going."

"Well it was nice to see you again Nymphadora," Anna said beaming at Tonks. "Before you go I want to give you something…" Anna trailed off as she thought a moment. She smiled and left the room.

Anna returned within a few minutes and handed Tonks a book. Its cover was cracked and worn. Tonks eyes widened as she recognised it.

"It was amongst the things she left at your house when she… left. She seemed to be really attached to this and since she loved you like a sister, I think she would want you to have it."

"But…" There were tears in Tonks eyes as she stared at Anna. "Her diary… I-"

Anna hugged her. "It's okay. You're welcome."

Remus placed his hands on Tonks' shoulders and steered her away. He said goodbye to Desmond but he was so engrossed in his work and didn't even look up. After Anna had seen them out, they returned to Phoenix Manor.

Tonks disappeared upstairs clutching the diary as Remus closed the front door behind them.

A shadow skulking in a corner caught his attention and as he moved out of the hall and into the sitting room, he grabbed Draco's shoulder and dragged him with him.

"Get off me!" Draco said angrily breaking free of Remus' grip.

"Why were you hiding in the shadows?"

Draco sneered at Remus. "I wasn't _hiding _werewolf, I was watching. You are all so _boring_."

"You should have stayed at the Ministry then," Remus replied coldly.

Draco seemed to ignore Remus. "Where _is_ Phoebe?" he demanded.

Remus sighed in exasperation. He left Draco in the company of Mundungus and Michael Burns and headed for the study to see how Harry was doing. It was a flurry of activity.

"… Hogwarts!"

"What?"

"Don't you see? It's brilliant! And Voldemort is just arrogant enough to try it," Harry was explaining as Remus entered.

"What evidence convinced you of such an absurd possibility?"

"No evidence… it's a feeling."

Harry looked around at all the confused and unconvinced faces.

"Can we just look into it at least? You all know what to do. And someone call Professor McGonagall," Harry called as the room emptied.

"You have a feeling," Remus said once he was alone with Harry.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm right, and if I am, we have found the last horcrux."

"So it is nearly over."

Harry didn't answer straight away his eyes flickered and he didn't sound convinced when he said, "Yes."

"You think Voldemort has something planned?"

"I don't know. It's just another feeling."

They were interrupted as Tonks came in, still carrying Nadine's old diary.

"There's something strange I want to show you," she said.

She opened the diary to a place she had marked and held it so Remus and Harry could read, pointing to the relevant paragraph:

_10__th__ September 1980_

… _A strange man visited today. I have never seen him before. Anna and Desmond were out and he got into the house without anyone noticing. I was scared but he only talked to me for a little while like the others did. He stayed for half an hour. He called me Gorgeous once. Only daddy ever called me that. _

"It's possible it was her father using Polyjuice Potion but why would he need to do that?" Harry mused, half-joking.

Remus frowned and Tonks asked, "Polyjuice Potion?"

Harry turned from them and went to a bookshelf. "I purchased a copy of this book in remembrance of our second year." Harry said pulling a book out and opening it.

Remus glimpsed the cover and gasped. When Harry reached them he held the place Harry was trying to show them with a finger and closed it to look at the title:

_Moste Potente Potions_

Remus and Tonks looked at each other in shock as realisation dawned.

"Help, someone! Help!"

The shout came from the sitting room and the three of them rushed to find out what was going on. Hermione met them at the door. They all entered to find Michael Burns sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Mundungus left and Malfoy attacked me!" Michael explained in panic. "He attacked me and escaped."

Remus, Tonks and Harry rushed for the front door but Hermione stayed, frowning at Michael as he stood and retrieved his wand. His eyes met her gaze and they stared at each other. Michael broke eye contact first and brushed past her mumbling that he had to help look for Draco.

* * *

Next chapter - _A Bit of Leverage_. Draco gets some leverage, Hermione gets suspicious and Remus gets more than he bargained for.


End file.
